This application for a Child Health Research Center (CHRC) will establish a unique center of excellence for the enhancement of basic research training in Pediatric science with focus to molecular and cellular biology. The center will enhance the academic career development of young Pediatric faculty, providing mentorship and Core facilities designed to enhance the training of pediatricians for an academic career. The proposed center will be integrated into innovative established programs for research training: the Procter Scholar Program and an NIH funded Molecular Biology Center of Excellence. The program will identify and recruit promising young pediatric faculty who will complete a three to five-year program in research enhancement within a CHRC program comprised of senior scientist mentors who share a central focus in molecular-cellular biology and gene expression. Three levels of scientific guidance and career development will be established: 1) individual mentorship by a center staff investigator, 2) formal and informal training in Molecular Genetics and Developmental Biology, 3) Core research elements which will prioritize the technical training of the Pediatrician-Scholar in molecular biology, immunology, protein purification and transgenic models. The present proposal has drawn together established investigators with excellence in developmental science at the Children' Hospital and the University of Cincinnati College of Medicine. To meet our training goals, a four-part center is proposed: 1) Center Staff Investigators who share interest and expertise in the application of molecular and cellular biology in the study of mammalian development will serve as primary mentors for the Pediatrician-Scholars. 2) Administrative Core will identify, recruit, plan and monitor the overall training of the Pediatrician-Scholars. The Core will provide support for national recruitment efforts, at local and national levels and will prioritize minority recruitment. 3) A Central Research Core will facilitate the application of molecular and cellular biology to the research programs of Pediatrician-Scholars. Research Core elements include a Central Molecular Biology Core and "Extended Cores" including a) Transgenic Mouse, b) Hybridoma and c) Protein Analysis Cores which will provide both training and technical assistance. 4) Research support grants will provide the Pediatrician-Scholar research funds for a period of up to three years. This combined program of individual mentorship and advanced training in contemporary molecular, cellular and developmental biology will enhance the training and research productivity of the Pediatrician-Scholars as they begin highly productive academic careers in pediatric science.